Chocolate
by HP-freak-RG-luva
Summary: FLAMES! Allowed, only if you like LOLIVER! Anywho, what can one chocolate bar bring between two friends......? ONESHOT!


Show: Hannah Montana (DOI!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana I only made up the story…….. LOLIVER!! IF YOU DON"T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!

**Chocolate**

Oliver stands at his locker waiting for his two best friends, Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott. The two always met him right after 7th hour, but today they were 10 minutes late. Finally, Lilly walked up behind Oliver, "BOO!!" she screamed making him jump.

"Lilly! You scared me!" Oliver exclaimed to his best friend, "Where's Miley?"

"So, she got detention for attempting to pass me a note," she said with a half smile half frown on her face.

"Then why are you late?" Oliver asked. Lilly looked at him and put a smirk on her face.

"I wasn't late, you were just early."

"Oh okay, hey no I wasn't!" Oliver said with a confused look on his face. Lilly laughed at this and Oliver laughed at her laughing at him.

"Well, they wanted to give me detention and then Miley was all like _'But she didn't know that I was gonna give the note to her. So it's not her fault_' so they let me go, then I scared the hell outta you!" she said laughing at her last sentence. Oliver started to laugh then stopped knowing that he was laughing at himself.

"So, it looks like it is just you and me this afternoon," he said, putting his arm around Lilly's shoulder. Lilly felt uncomfortable, but to used to it. The two walked out of the school like this and ran into the worst people in the world, Amber and Ashley.

"Awww, look at the two losers in love," said Amber in a baby voice.

"Yeah, they're gonna have loser babies!" Ashley put in. At these two remarks Oliver took his arm off Lilly, and she felt instantly cold without him on her.

"We aren't in love and Lilly is not going to have babies any time soon, Oliver told them, "Come on Lilly. We don't have to put up with there crap any longer," he said pulling her by her arm down the hallway and out the door.

"Wow Oliver, I've never seen you stand up for me like that since kindergarten," Lilly said with a huge grin on her face and Oliver copied her.

"Well, you're my best friend. It's that what best friends do?" he asked looking down at her. She hugged him and then backed away.

"Yes and best friends do that and this….." she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder and turned and to the beach, "Tag you're it!" Lilly was the fastest runner in her grade, boys and girls included, and Oliver still tried to get her. He chased her to the beach. They had been running for the longest time before he watched her trip over a towel that was left behind my some family.

She turned over and laughed, gasping for air at the same time. Oliver collapsed next to her and joined her in the laughing. "Hey?" he said looking over at her, he reached into his pocket, "Wanna chocolate bar?" he said reveling a Hershey bar.

"You know it!!" Lilly said holding out her hand. Oliver opened it.

"Wait, I only have one, and you made me run, so I'm thinking. Ahh no," he said shoving the whole thing in his mouth. Lilly sat in awe, her mouth was wide open.

"Oh, that was cruel. You know I can't resist chocolate!" Lilly said playfully slapping his arm. Oliver had chocolate all over his mouth from putting too much in his mouth at the same time.

"And what are _**you **_gonna do about it?" Oliver said still eating the rest of the chocolate bar.

Lilly had a smile on her mouth and push Oliver to the ground, so his bushy brown hair was in the sand. Lilly kissed Oliver, Oliver surprised kissed back and gracefully rubbed his tongue on her lower lip. Lilly finally got the chocolate she wanted. She pulled away and rubbed the sides of his lip getting the rest of the chocolate that corned his mouth.

"That," she simply replied. Oliver smiled and leaned in to kiss her, "Hey, I did it for the chocolate. You should go out and buy some more. I enjoyed it!" she said, but to wait for next time," she kissed him and once again got into it. She didn't care about the chocolate anymore.

This time Oliver pulled away," Lilly, will you be my girl friend?" she simply smiled and kissed him back. They sat and looked at the sunset. Then Lilly felt her pocket vibrate, she took her phone out of her pocket, "Hello... Hi mom…… Now, why? ... fine, see you in a few," she hung up the phone and turned to Oliver, "I gotta go."

"Okay, see ya later" he gave her a kiss goodbye and he watched her run in the direction of her house. Oliver watched her run away and he smiled to himself and reached into his pocket pulling out another chocolate bar.

"Looks like I didn't need you buddy," Oliver said, he took of the wrapper and shoved it in his mouth….

A/N….. Thanks for reading, this is my first story _**I **_wrote for Hannah Montana! Hope you liked it.


End file.
